Elli (DS)
elli_m500.png elli_m800.png elli_m5000.png elli_p300.png elli_p800.png Elli arrives on Wednesday with her friend Doctor. They are both studying medicine at Badog's clinic. When they are not training you can find them around the Goddess Pond, usually in the afternoons. Elli is trying hard to be a good nurse so she can find a cure for her ailing grandmother's legs. Her birthday is Spring 16. You must have the GBA connection to FoMT or MFoMT to have Elli arrive. Remember! If you marry a girl from Mineral Town in Harvest Moon DS (Boy version only) the game will end. Likes and Dislikes 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event *Pass out from exhaustion over 50 times. *On wednesday. *Elli is at a black heart color or higher. Pass out 1 more time on a Wednesday after meeting the 50+ blackout requirements and you'll wake up in your bed with Elli standing over you. She tells you it's not good for you to work until you become too tired. Elli is going to take care of you this time. Tell her "thank you" and she'll tell you to be a good, obedient patient. Purple Heart Event *Walk from Main Pathway to Romana's Mansion. *3:00 pm to 6:00 pm, on a rainy wednesday. *Elli is at a purple heart color or higher. *You have seen the black heart event. Walk towards Romana's mansion and you'll find a distressed Elli on the pathway. When she left the mansion she ended up falling down the path steps, and now she's forgotten something back at the house! Volunteer to take her to the Clinic even though she wants to go back for her item. At the Clinic, Hardy says she didn't need to come here for her injury. Since she is a nurse she should have known the extent of the damage. Elli admits that she panics when she is injured. Hardy lightens up a bit and tells her it wouldn't be any good if she paniced with a patient! Elli thanks you and decides to head back to the mansion. Blue Heart Event *At Romana's Mansion. *2:00 pm to 7:00 pm, on a rainy wednesday. Not can be in Winter. *Elli is at a blue heart color or higher. *You have see the black and purple heart events. Walk into the house and you'll find Elli and Romana in the bedroom. Romana explains her legs feel bad lately so Elli comes to give her a massage. Elli learned how to massage bad legs from a book her ancestor wrote, so she thought she would try it on Romana. Romana appreciates Elli's efforts and you can tell her "I respect that" as well. Your praise cause her to blush and she thanks both of you. Yellow Heart Event *Exit your farmhouse. *6:00 am to 8:00 am, on a sunny wednesday. *Elli is at a yellow heart color. *You have seen the black, purple, and blue heart events. As you leave your house you'll be greeted by Elli. She asks if you get tired from all the hard work you do on your farm. Elli made something she feels will help you. If you tell her "I'd certainly take it" she will give you some Elli Leaves. Category:HMDS Category:HMDS NPCs Category:HMDS Bachelorettes Category:HMDS Characters Category:Harvest Moon: DS Cute Category:Harvest Moon: DS Cute NPCs